Neue Wege
Hey Leute :). Viele von uns warten sicher gespannt auf die die 4.Staffel und um mir die Wartezeit zu verkürzen schreib ich hier eine ff über meine Version der 4.Staffel. Viel Spaß beim lesen und immer schön kommentieren und Kritik abgeben ^^ :) lg Nick alias Fabrevens-Fan 1.Kapitel vom 27. 8. 2012 "Mein neues Leben in New York" *Rachel´s Sicht* thumb|left|Glee - Wiki USIch rannte durch die Straßen New Yorks und versuchte verzweifelt meine neue Schule die NYADA zu finden. Es ist kaum zu glauben. Ich hab so hart gekämpft und jetzt bin ich hier. Mein großer Traum wurde wahr. thumb|left|Glee - Wiki USVor wenigen Stunden stand ich noch bei all meinen Freunden und Finn. Und jetzt bin ich hier in New York. Doch bevor ich endlich entspannen konnte musste ich erst einmal meine neue Schule die NYADA finden. Verzweifelt ließ ich mich auf einer Bank nieder. thumb|left|Glee - Wiki USNiemand in New York konnte oder wollte mir Auskunft geben. Ich war ganz auf mich alleine gestellt und hatte niemanden an meiner Seite. Als ich mich schliesslich wieder auf denn Weg machte endeckte ich etwas sehr bedeutsames für mich. Es war der Ort an dem 2011 die Nationals stattfanden. Es war der Ort wo ich mit Finn denn selbst geschriebenen Song "Pretending" sang. Durch denn Kuss, nachdem Song haben wir denn New Directions denn Sieg gekostet. Doch das war es für mich Wert. Doch jetzt ein Jahr später sind ich und Finn wieder getrennt ... . In meinen Gedanken versunken endeckte ich nicht denn jungen Mann der hinter mir ging. Keiner von uns bemerkte denn anderen da wir beide mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt waren. Plötzlich stießen wir beide zusammen. >>Oh das tud mir leid<< sagte der junge Mann. >>Nein keine Sorge. Es war meine Schuld ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen<<. >>Nein es war meine Schuld. Es tud mir so leid, kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwie helfen um es wieder gut zu machen<<. >>Nein schon gut. Wobei .. weißt du vielleicht wo die NYADA ist ?>> fragte ich denn jungen Mann. Plötzlich begann er zu lächeln. >>Kommst du etwa auch auf die NYADA ?<<. >>Ja wieso?<< beantworte ich seine Frage. >>Mein Name ist Brody Weston. Ich bin auch neu auf der NYADA<<.thumb|Glee - Wiki US >>Puuh da bin ich aber froh das ich schon jemand von meiner künftigen Schule kenne<<. Ich lächelte Brody etwas an und wartete darauf das er mich zur NYADA bringt. >>Dürfte ich auch wissen wie du heißt<< fragte mich Brody. >> Oh entschuldige .. ist mir das peinlich ... Ich bin Rachel Berry<< >>Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen Rachel<< >>Zeigst du mir jetzt die NYADA<<. >>Ja klar<< *Brody´s Sicht* Ich machte mich mit dem jungen Mädchen Rachel das ich gerade kennen gelernt habe auf zur NYADA. Sie war wirklich hübsch. thumb|left|Glee - Wiki USIch konnte glücklich sein ein so hübsches Mädchen kennen zu lernen. Der Weg zur NYADA war weit weshalb wir immer wieder kleinere Pausen machten. Rachel war sehr nett zu mir. Ich fragte mich ständig ob sie wohl einen Freund hat, obwohl mich das eigentlich ja nichts anging. Ich war selbst vergeben und brauchte keinen anderen Jungen seine Freundin auspannen. Als wir in der NYADA angekommen waren hörten wir plötzlich eine Musik.thumb Am heutigen Tag war auch Tag der offenen Tür in der NYADA. Als ich zu Rachel rüber schaute sah ich das sie sehr staunend die Performance beobachtete. >>Kennst du das Mädchen ?<< >>Ja ich hatte schon die Ehre sie kennen zu lernen<< >>Sie ist ziemlich gut, nicht ?<< >>Ja aber ich bin besser<< Rachel grinste mich an. Währrend Rachel mich angrinste bewunderte ich ihr hübsches lächeln. Ich wendete meinen Blick wieder von ihr ab und führte sie schliesslich in ihr Zimmer. Nach einiger Zeit war es schliesslich Abend geworden. Nach einen furchtbar langen und anstrengenden Tag konnten wir uns endlich schlafen legen und wir wussten das uns morgen viel härteres erwartete .. 2.Kapitel "Eine neue Welt an der McKinley" thumb|left|Glee - Wiki US*Will´s Sicht* Nachdem Emma und ich wie jeden morgen unser Jausenbrot vorbereiteten machten wir uns auf zur McKinley. Es war der erste Schultag nachdenn Sommerferien und ich freute mich riesig wieder alle zu treffen. Nachdem ich aus meinen Wagen ausstieg endeckte ich wie meine Kids von der ganzen Schule gefeiert wurden. Tina, Artie, Blaine, Sugar, Sam und Joe. Sie alle wurden plötzlich von der ganzen Schule gefeiert und waren keine Außenseiter mehr. Ich war sehr glücklich. Ich habe die Kids noch nie so glücklich gesehen und das macht mich glücklich. Als wir schliesslich Chorprobe hatten musste ich denn Kids erstmal eine schlechte Nachricht überbringen. Will: '''Hallo Kids. Ich hoffe ihr habt euch in denn Sommerferien erholt. Alle Kids waren sich darüber einig das die Sommerferien viel zu kurz waren. Schliesslich packte ich die schlechte Nachricht aus: '''Will: Kids. Wie ihr wisst hat uns Rory verlassen. Wir brauchen außerdem Ersatz für Quinn, Mike, Rachel, Finn, Santana, Mercedes, Puck und Kurt. Die New Directions haben nun einen viel besseren Ruf an der Schule. Es wird nicht schwer sein neue Mitglieder zu finden. Mit diesen Worten versuchte ich die Kids zu ermutigen. Jedoch schienen sie nicht so optimistisch zu wirken wie ich. *Kurts Sicht*thumb|Glee - Wiki US Ich schaffte es nicht in der NYADA aufgenommen zu werden, was mich sehr bedrückte. Doch das Leben ging weiter auch wenn ich nicht in der NYADA war. Ich wollte meinen Schatz Blaine einen Überraschungsbesuch in der Schule abstatten. Als ich in der McKinley angekommen war endeckte ich Sue. Sie wollte das ich ihr ins Büro folge. Im Büro angekommen endeckte ich Sue´s Tochter. Sie war wirklich süß und Sue schien eine gute Mutter zu sein. Kurt: Sie ist wirklich süß Sue: Danke Sweet Porcelain. Ich lächelte Sue leicht an. Anstatt Blaine zu sucthumb|left|Glee - Wiki UShen zeigte mir Sue die Cheerios. Nachdem die Cheerios einen Song performt hatten rannte ein Mädchen zu Sue. Das Mädchen begann zu sprechen: Kann ich ihnen etwas bringen Coach ?thumb|left|Glee - Wiki US Brauchen sie etwas ? Sue: Nein Kitty ich brauche nichts. Bitte geh wieder zu denn Cheerios und trainiert weiter. Schnell rannte das Mädchen wieder zu denn Cheerios zurück. Kurt: 'Wer war das ? ''fragte ich Sue '''Sue: Das ist Kitty. Sie scheint denn Posten des Head-Cheerleaders haben zu wollen und deshalb schleimt sie sich so bei mir ein. Ich lächelte ins leere. Sue fragte mich worüber ich lächelte. Kurt: Ich erinnere mich gerade daran als ich und Mercedes thumb|Glee - Wiki USnoch bei denn Cheerios waren. Ich muss jetzt auch los. Ich bin auf der Suche nach Blaine. Ich verabschiedete mich von Sue und machte mich auf die Suche nach Blaine. Ich rannte durch alle möglichen Gänge und Räume doch es gab kein Anzeichen von Blaine. Trotz der geringen Chance bei denn Müllcontainern zu finden, suchte ich ihm dort. Plötzlich sah ich ihn. Es war Blaine ich konnte ihn genau erkennen. Er machte mit einen anderen Jungen rum. Ich begann zu weinen. Ich wusste nicht wie ich nun reagieren soll und nahm eine Glasflasche aus dem Container. Ich warf die Flasche am Boden. Plötzlich bekamm der andere Junge mit das sie endeckt wurden und er lief weg. Blaine jedoch wollte sehen warum die Glasflasche am Boden aufschlug. Er bewegte sich langsam zu dem thumb|310pxContainern. Er erschrack als er mich sah. Blaine: Hast du das eben mitbekommen ? Kurt: '''Meinst du das als du mit einen anderen Jungen rumgemacht hast ??? '''Blaine: Ja genau das .... Kurt es tud mir so leid. Ich will dich nicht verlieren Kurt: Es ist besser wenn wir zwei erstmal eine Auszeit voneinander haben ... Ich rannte weinend weg. Mir war es egal was Blaine jetzt dachte. Er hatte mich betrogen. 3.Kapitel Kurts Sicht: Nachdem mein Freund Blaine mich betrogen hatte brauchte ich eine Auszeit von ihm. Deshalb machte ich mich auf zu Rachel nach New York. Ich rannte verwirrt am Flughafen von New York umher. Ich kannte mich nicht aus und musste dringend aufs Klo. Als ich die Toilette endeckt hatte stürmte ich sofort hinein. Ich war nicht alleine auf der Toilette ... . Drei kräftigere Kerle waren auch hier. *'Kerl 1:' Hey Schwuchtel. Das Klo für Homos ist eine Tür weiter ! *'Kurt:' Das Klo das eine Tür weiter ist ist die behinderten Toilette *'Kerl 1:' Ja meint ich ja Ich versuchte die Kerle zu iggnorieren und setzte mich auf die Toilette. Die 3 Kerle standen noch lange um meine thumbToilette herum und beschimpften mich. Als sie endlich weg waren erledigte ich mein "Geschäft". Ehe ich mich versah tauchte eine Hand in meiner Toiletten-Kabine auf. Die Hand zerrte eine Reißetascha nach draußen. Sofort eilte ich nach draußen und wollte sie zurückholen. Doch die Person war spurlos verschwunden ... Na toll. Ich war alleine in New York. Wat völlig auf mich alleine gestellt und hatte mein Gepäck verloren. Ich wühlte in meiner Hosentasche und endeckte das meine Geldtasche noch da war. Puuuhhh zum Glück. Jetzt kann ich mir wenigstens noch ein Taxi nehmen. Ich rannte nach draußen und nahm mir das erste Taxi. Ich ließ mich in zur NYADA fahren. Nach einiger Zeit war ich bei dir NYADA angekommen. Ich versuchte vergeblich Rachel zu finden. Plötzlich endeckte ich sie. Dieser Modystyl .... denn erkenne ich überall. Ich rannte zu ihr und tippte sie an.' 'left *'Kurt: '''Wer bin ich ? Rachel drehte sich um. *'Rachel: Kurt. Oh mein Gott was machst du hier. Wir schlossen uns in die Arme und freuten uns total uns wieder zu sehen. *'Kurt: '''Ich hab dich so vermisst *'Rachel: Ich dich auch. Und wieso bist du hier ? *'Kurt: '''Ich brauch ne Auszeit von Blaine ... Außerdem ist New York mein Traum und ich versuche hier einen Job zu finden *'Rachel:' Man Kurt ich bin so froh dich zu sehen. Kommst du mit in meine Wohnung dan zeig ich dir alles. *'Kurt:' Gerne. Gemeinsam machten wir uns auf zu Rachels Wohnung. 4.Kapitel '''Tina's Sicht:' Es war Freitag und das Wochenende war zum greifen nah. Ich freute mich besonders auf dieses Wochenende da Mike mich besuchen kam. Seit diesen Sommer haben wir uns kaum noch gesehen weshalb wir dieses Wochenende alles nachholen müssen. Nach Unterrichtsende fuhr ich nach Hause und bereitete alles vor. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Ich eilte nach unten und endeckte Mike. *'Tina: '''Mike du bist schon hier Überglücklich schlossen wir uns in die Arme. thumb *'Mike:' Ich hab dich so vermisst *'Tina: Ich dich noch mehr. Komm rein ich habe uns ein kleines Dinner vorbereitet Währrend des Dinners lächelten wir uns einige male an. Doch ich spürte etwas das nicht mehr so war wie vorher ... irgendwas war anders .. *'''Tina: Und wie gehts dir so in der Joffrey Ballet Academy of Dance in Chicago. *'Mike: '''Gut ich vermisse dich aber so sehr. *'Tina:''' Wir sehen uns viel zu wenig Mike. Wie soll das mit uns überhaupt weitergehen ? Fernbeziehungen laufen immer schief ... TBA Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:6+ Kategorie:Romanze